


The Blessing of Ignorance无知是福

by lifetree



Series: Dirty Rotten Scoundrels下流丑闻 [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetree/pseuds/lifetree
Summary: 在米兰经历了一个“业务紧张”的周末后，Michael和James讨论起了最好的放松方式。





	The Blessing of Ignorance无知是福

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Blessing of Ignorance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258578) by [semaphoredrivethru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru). 



> 这里原作者加了几个图片link 然而无法翻墙的译者并不能看到……  
> 大家可以去原文那里直接看，我这里就不加link了（其实是因为懒。  
> 有好心人愿意把图发上来给可怜的译者看一眼嘛q-q

在下方的街上，米兰的人们走着，用汽车和巴士填满马路，用当地人和旅游者填满人行道，互相教对方怎么用六种不同的语言说“长点该死的眼睛看路，伙计”。小贩无力的吆喝声，不时被缺乏耐心的货车喇叭声打断，在微风中漂流，起舞般穿过打开的阳台门洞，最后落在Michael的背上。Michael只用半只耳朵接收，把大部分注意力放在他笔记本屏幕上的进度条上。  
好吧，最后一部分，当然，是假的。他更关心他的贴身保镖。他是怎么在他们到意大利的这短短几天里就染上了轻微的小麦色？这显得他的眼睛蓝的比以往更不科学。  
McAvoy微笑着看着他。“意大利总是对您如此热情吗，先生？”  
Michael大笑出声。迄今为止，已经发生了两场枪战，一场汽车追逐战，还有一个特别复杂的炸弹，惹恼了McAvoy内心中某个黑暗的角落，轻而易举地破坏了他的冷静——借此，前MI6特工成功证明他不仅精通数种语言，而且还精通用它们咒骂的艺术，当他们发现压力开关连接着的炸药足够把一整个街区炸上天的时候。  
但是，McAvoy一次又一次地，证明了他能够对付他雇主的敌人们所能想到的所有伎俩。  
“不，通常不是，”Michael最后说。他瞟向窗外，向下看着低处熙熙攘攘的生命们胡思乱想：如果他们知道刚刚那个下午他们离死亡有多近，有一半的人大概能只因恐慌而昏倒。“一般来说，我的意大利之旅要……放松得多。甚至可以说是轻松愉快的。”  
“是吗？”McAvoy听起来近了些。Michael转身，看到他在检查银行转账的状态。快了。“那么，声名狼藉的Michael Fassbender如何休闲度假呢？”  
“啊，还不是老一套。”Michael笑了，知道他听起来充满侵略性。“跟一个女按摩师消磨时间，客房服务……还有，至少花一天，除了在我的酒店房间里滚床单、把某个人操到神魂颠倒之外，什么都不干。”  
McAvoy意味不明地看着他。“但是那个神魂颠倒的人不是你吧，我想？”  
“哦，这个嘛。”Michael开始缩减他们两个之间的距离，一次一步。然后他们就他们就到了现在这个位置，足以相触，足以相吻。“机会是相等的。”  
“嗯...”McAvoy又走近了半步，抬起一只手，好像要放在Michael的胸膛上。当Michael抓住那一刻时，所有的空气，从穿过窗户的微微海风，到天花板上懒洋洋地转动的风扇，似乎都消失了——他为了观察而停顿，等待他给出一个提示，让他更进一步……  
笔记本发出“哔”的一声，提示着转账的结束，毁掉了这一刻。McAvoy带着一个笑容拉远，看了一眼屏幕。  
“看起来你在这的事情结束了，先生，”他说，“我会打电话给飞行员，让他在一个小时之内准备好。我怀疑如果我们在意大利再呆久一点，这儿的麻烦就不是我们能解决的了。”  
Michael只是迟钝地点头，一边关上阳台的门，一边在舌头突然干燥的情况下努力吞咽。  
下方街道，米兰依然转动。


End file.
